You Know
by Jing2
Summary: TAKARI Two long time friends have something that not many others have, they have a long running friendship that can withstand anything...or do they? What happens when one falls in love? Will the feelings be unrequited, or mutual? R+R!
1. Majestic

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon or anything related to it.

            A/N: Hi all. For those of you who have read Flowing Love and reviewed it, Thank you very, very much! Blah, stuck in writers block….la la la …read this story….la la la…pretty stars….la la la …

            Anyway, I really hope that you guys like this. If you haven't read Flowing Love read it here (if this doesn't work click on my name!) and REVIEW! Ok this is sappy and I don't know if it'll be that great but I hope it will. Anyway read and REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Check out my other fics too by clicking on my name!

NOTE: Thoughts are in _italics_ and spoken words in "quotations".

You Know ~By Jing 

Hikari Yagami sat in math class bored out of her mind again. Her eyes had been focused on the nice tree outside in the courtyard. 

Hm…I wonder, if I stare at that tree long enough, will it move? 

_*Sigh*_ _Guess not. _ Hikari's eyes reverted back to the present task….school, how boring. Fortunately she could fall into her own world of dreams, of memories, times when she didn't need to worry about this strange feeling she had for _him_. The digital world had closed. No more digimon to worry about, at least no more enemies to speak of. 5 years of peace, it was nice, the digidestend could go back out just to have fun, to see their friends no more fighting. Peace. But of course only peace in the digital world, back home, there was still school, tests, and feelings, which could not be escaped. 

Sometimes I think that the digital world was easier than high school! Man in fact I'm pretty sure that the digital world was easier than high school, and I didn't have to worry about strange feelings back then. 

The bell rang, signifying the end of a long school day and the end of a week.

"Don't forget to do problems 5-20 on page 268 for Monday class!" there teacher yelled as the class filled out of the classroom.

"Hey Hika!" Takeru called after Hikari as they entered the halls, using his playful nickname for her that he had ever since they were little. "Wanna go for pizza?"__

"Sounds great Keru." Hikari replied joyfully. She was the only one who was allowed to call him by that name, and she loved it. She knew that if anyone else had tried using such a name to address Takeru he would have pounced on them in a heart beat.

***

"I'll go order what do you want to eat?" Takeru asked Hikari.

"Um…….pasta slice?"

"Sure thing"

"Oh wait…here" Hikari began to reach into her bag for her wallet. 

"Forget about it Hika, it's on me today." Takeru insisted with the smile on his face that told her that the world really was a special place

***

"Thanks for the pizza Keru."

"Anytime, here, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, really I can find my way home."

"So you don't want me to walk you home?" Takeru put on an overly exaggerated pout. 

"Haha, well if you really WANT to walk me home than of course you can." 

"It'd be my pleasure" Takeru said with a bow and a smile as they exited the pizza parlor.

Hikari giggled, Takeru was always such a gentleman. 

_He's so sweet. But what is this that I feel when I'm with him? …it mustn't be anything._

The two friends walked a distance in silence as they headed towards the park.

Soon Takeru's arm found it's way resting on Hikari's shoulder and an involuntary blush crept up onto her face as he did what had become common place between the two. 

_This feels so right, everything with him feels right, when I'm around him…but why do I always feel this way?_

"Would you like some ice cream before we get you home?" Takeru asked already getting money out for the vendor.

"Oh…..I don't know…." 

"Oh come on my treat?" 

"But Keru, you already paid for the pizza." 

"No big deal really."

"But."

"Ok how bout this, I'll pay for one ice cream and we can split it." Takeru put a pout on his face that Hikari just couldn't resist. She giggled once again, and agreed. 

"Chocolate? Or vanilla? Miss Yagami."

"Hm…how bout……both? In a cup."

"Sure thing. Sit and I'll be right back." He smiled sweetly at her.

She sat on the bench watching him approach the kart and order the ice cream. She sighed and looked towards the sky. He was so sweet, and kind and wonderful, nice, kind and always had something sweet to say, so why was she denying her heart the pleasure it yearned to feel? Why was she not allowing her self to express her feelings? She wondered, but knew exactly why. She was scared, scared that he wouldn't feel the same towards her, scared that if he didn't, the friendship the she treasured more than life itself would be shattered into a million pieces, pieces that could never be restored to it original glory.  She sighed once more. She loved him, she knew it, and there was no doubt about it. When she was with him, she was safe, no one could touch her, the world stopped spinning, the air calmed, the sun shone, and the birds sang just for them. Everything was perfect when she was around him. If only, if only he felt the same with her, then she would be the happiest girl in the world.   

Where is he? It shouldn't take this long to get an ice cream… 

Hikari looked over to the ice cream kart and saw Takeru's back to her with his hand loosely holding onto the ice cream cup, which was resting on the sill of the kart, slowly melting. She wondered what he was looking at that would cause him to take so long to return to her. Hikari stood up and jogged over to Takeru. As she approached the kart, she saw what had consumed Takeru's attention. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed him talking to one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the 11th grade and the whole school for that matter. A sudden rush of panic and jealousy flooded Hikari's mind like a tidal wave crashing on a rock wall.  

Hikari stopped momentarily before rushing towards him to *cough* fetch her ice cream. Once Hikari was next to Takeru she hooked arms with him and smiled coolly. 

"Keru!" Hikari chimed out melodiously, "What happened to our ice cream? Oh, Hi Eriko, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." She lied.

"Oh, hi." Eriko responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway like I was saying Takeru, I hope to see you on Saturday?" 

"Yeah Saturday it is." Takeru smiled wondrously. 

"Bye for now then." Eriko smiled seductively. 

With that Eriko turned around and walked away towards the center of the park, hips swinging and hair blowing in the soft spring wind. 

"Um….Keru, what was that about? What's Saturday?"

Takeru had a light blush on his face as he responded to her question. "Oh, um just a party she's having for the basket ball team, you know cause we won the other day and all."

"Oh, is that all…." Hikari looked away, that wasn't so bad…so why was it that her heart felt as if it had been stabbed?

"Oh, Hika, I'm sorry, the ice cream has sorta melted…a bit." Takeru looked to the liquid desert in the cup he held and smiled impishly.  

***

As Monday rolled along as did a change in school and life for Hikari. 

"Good morning class." Hikari and Takeru's physics teacher Mr. Odanga greeted as he entered the classroom 4th period. The day had been quite uneventful math, Japanese, and gym classes had preceded physics and now she was sitting next in class patiently awaiting the start of class. "As you know, today marks the beginning of second quarter and therefore we will be switching lab partners i.e. seats." The class moaned as they all wanted to stay sitting with their friends. 

_Nuts that means that Keru and I probably will not be sitting next to each other anymore. _

"Now class, if you would all kindly stand up and take your things to the back I will begin to assign your new seats."

Everyone began to gather their things and move to the back of the room. Takeru stood next to Hikari in the back waiting for his name to be called. 

"Aw man Hika, looks like we won't be sitting next to each other anymore." __

_Hehe we always think alike._

"Yeah, I'm so so so sadd….." Hikari pretended to cry in a dramatic way.

Takeru laughed. "Hika, you are so silly sometimes." He smiled brilliantly at him

"Oh I know" 

"Takashi Takeru" The teacher called. "Sit right here please."

Takeru picked his things up from the floor and headed up to his seat in the front.

"Yagami Hikari, next to Takashi please." Hikari was royally surprised to still be sitting next to Takeru. She strolled over to her seat next to him and sat. "Hehe, I guess we were both wrong about not sitting next to each other again." 

The seating placements continued until everyone was seated. Finally Mr. Odanga took his place in the front of the class. 

"Now that your seats have all been changed if there is a problem with where you are sitting, please speak to me after class." With that Mr. Odanga resumed class to it's normal. Well despite the new seating arrangements, those who slept in Odanga's class still slept and those who took notes took notes. 

Finally after 45 minutes of listening to Mr. Odanga lecture the bell rung. School continued as usual, lunch, history and English. When the day ended Hikari felt exhausted. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was just so tired. When she reached home, she kicked her shoes off and took a long well deserved nap. 

*Ring….Ring….Ring….RING!!!!!*

Hikari woke to the sound of the ringing telephone. Groggily she semi walked, stumbled into the hall to answer the phone. 

Hold on hold on, man, you'd think that they would design phones to ring slower for the tired. 

"Hello?"

"Kari, it's Tai, I'm stuck here at school for a soccer practice and mom and dad won't be home till late, mind eating by yourself? Or if you want you can invite a friend over to keep you company."

"Oh, ok Tai, um….would you want me to save you food?"

"Nah, that's ok, I'm gonna get food over here with some of the guys ok? There's money in the cabinet help yourself to any type of take out."

"Thanks Tai, I'll see you later tonight then."

Hm, what to eat…already had pizza recently, sushi? Nah, the good kind is expensiv…oh Chinese…..blah but you need to order a lot for it to be good. Eh, I'll invite some one over to help me out. Hm……Keru haha he'll eat it. 

Hikari brought the phone back up to her ear and dialed Takeru's phone number. 

*Ring Ring*

            "Hello, Takashi residence, Takeru speaking."

            "Hehe, always formal."

            "Hey Hika what's up?"

            "Oh nothing, but Tai and my parents have left me to eat dinner by my self so, would you like to save me the torture and join me for Chinese? My treat."

            "Oh, Hika, I don't know Chinese is expensive...are you sure?"

            "Hey forget it, it's my parents money anyway, plus you'd be doing me a favor….Please?" She hoped that he would be convinced. She really didn't want to eat alone. 

            "Well, if it's to keep you company then sure. Have you ordered or are you waiting for me?"

            "Waiting, come over and we'll order."

            "Sure thing, be there in a few. Bye"

            "Ok, Bye."

Hikari hung the phone up and went to search for the take out menu to GuangZhou Chinese.

*Ding Dong*

            "Haha, Keru you're just on time! I finally found the menu!"

            "Oh you're so funny Hika." They both smiled entertained by their childish feats at times. 

            "Ok, so what do you want to eat? I already know that I want General Shou's chicken and Lo Mein. You?"

            "Hika, you are so predictable, I knew you'd order that."

            "Hey do NOT make fun of the predictable."

            "Hehe, ok well I think I'll have Sesame Chicken with Rice, and since you're paying I'll do the ordering how's that?"

            "Cool, thanks. I'll set up the table, oh yeah, and wanna help me with the trig home work?"

            "Oh I knew it! This wasn't just a harmless invite for food you wanted help in work also!"

            "Oops, did I forget to tell you when I called that I secretly also wanted to lure you into math? Woops silly me." Hikari smiled happy to have gotten Takeru over under pretences of just food. 

            "Hika! I can't believe you!" He seemed mad…. "Oh well it's cool, it is you after all. Go get your stuff while I order and then we'll work. BUT only until the food comes, after that we just hang agreed?"

            "Agreed."

***

The two worked together on trigonometry until the Chinese food arrived. When the doorbell rang, Hikari got up to pay. 

Wow, just as we finish, what perfect timing. 

Hikari handed the money to the delivery boy and then returned to her kitchen table.

            "MMm it smells so good. I'm starved!"

            "Me too, thanks for helping me with the trig Keru. I owe you one."

            "Hey no problem, anything for you." 

A moment of silence followed where Hikari and Takeru opened their food and sat to eat. Hikari looked out the window. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight. 

            Hikari turned her head as she spoke, "Wow Keru, isn't it so majes-" Hikari caught what she thought to be Takeru looking at her. "-tic"

Hikari quickly looked back to the window, a blush rising to her face. 

            "Yeah, really majestic." Takeru agreed and turned to the window also. 

Just like someone. 

Dum Dum Dum! Who is majestic? What about Eriko, has Saturday come and gone yet? I don't even know lol lost track of time in this story haha. 

Ok I was going to make this a one shot deal…but oh well….Anway, tell me if you like it, if I should continue? And as it says at the top, read another fic, click on my name! LOL review. Thanks……


	2. The Perfect Date I

Welcome back to my story which seems to take me way to long to write…Ok so I'm going to attempt this, cause I've managed a day off from school. Thank GOD Midterms are over YAYA! Ok so on with the next chapter of You KNOW! Hope you guys like this. Ok, this chapter doesn't have much Takari just cause I'm trying to build up plot so stick with me here ok. Thanks.

Takeru's POV:

God, being woken up at 7 am on a Sunday is ungodly! Takeru brought his hand up and back down slamming his alarm off. It was a Sunday and he should have been asleep at the time, however he had promised the gang to get together and play a round of ice hockey. Ice hockey! What in the hell was I thinking when I agreed to wake up at 7 am? Takeru though while he stumbled out of his bed and into the wall leading to the bathroom. 

            "Shit, it's too early!" he exclaimed while rubbing the bump that was quickly forming on his head from the encounter with the newly found wall in his room. 

Takeru walked into the bathroom, still dazed. He turned the water on for his shower and as the water heated up he brushed his teeth. Takeru stepped into the shower moments later and let the warm water run over his body. Soaping up and washing his hair, he stood in the shower letting his sleep run away like the water falling off his body and down the drain. 

Takeru opened the shower door 15 minutes later. As he stepped out onto the cold floor, steam escaped the shower and cascaded off his body. He rubbed his wet hair, wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to his room. 

Takeru stood in his room with just the towel wrapped around his waist stareing at his closet. 

            "Cold cold cold, need to find something to wear quick!"

Soon enough, Takeru pulled out a long sleeved turtleneck to wear underneath a warm sweater and dark khaki pants. Takeru sat on his bed his hair still wet pulling on a pair of socks. Takeru headed down stairs drying his golden blond hair as he went.

            "Hm…what is there to eat?" Takeru ventured towards the fridge at his father's apartment. He hated staying here sometimes. There was never anything to eat. He opened the fridge and gasped. Not only was there no foul stench coming from the fridge, but the door was fixed, the light was on and most surprisingly of all, there was no rotten food in the cold box. He stared into the light, mesmerized by the sight he saw, edible food! He saw edible food in his father's apartment. When was the last time he'd ever seen that food that didn't make him puke? He rubbed his eyes, slapped his face, and pinched his arm just to see if his was asleep still. 

            "Little bro, don't kill your self, the foods real." Matt had just entered the room to see his little brother beating him self up in front of the refrigerator. 

            "You mean, we don't have to bet each other to eat this time!?" Takeru was in utter disbelief. "When did u guys get food in here that wasn't turning green?"

            "Ha, well, about a week ago dad came home from work his two week trip to China right?"

            "Right, but what does that have to do with the fridge?"

            "I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Anyway, the last week he was away I went camping with Tai, Izzy and Joe remember?" 

            "Yup."

            "So when dad came home, he opened the fridge and almost passed out from the smell. I mean I came home and the apartment smelled like rotten eggs had been cooked and then served up with that nasty sauce you and I found last time you were here."

            "WHAT! You mean you didn't throw that stuff away! It was meat at one point, not sauce! It was purple and green and every other nasty color a food can turn. You were supposed to get rid of it!"

            "I know but after you left I didn't have the courage to touch it, it smelled so bad." 

            "Anyway, I came home and dad was like passed out on the floor, he was half awake and half knocked out. Said he had tried to clean it out and then the smell got the better of him so he just lay down and tried not to breath…"

            "Holy crap, I'm glad I didn't come in with you that night."

            "Yeah, I almost lost my lunch. So after that dad and I had to stay in a hotel and we got someone to come in, clean the smell out of the couch and beds and we got a new fridge."

            "Wow."

            "Yup so we're gonna try and not let things go rotten this time."

            "Well good luck with that, but for now since I don't have to worry bout food jumping out at me I think I'll eat this." Takeru pulled out a container of food that looked tantalizing to him. 

            "Oh wait, that's not food, it's bait."

            "Ah!" Takeru dropped the container. "And why the hell is bait in the fridge!"

            "Dad didn't know where else to put it…."

            "Oh god, ok how bout this is this alive inside the container?" 

            "Nope fried chicken, eat away!" Matt grinned and took the container away from Takeru to warm up. 

***

            "Hey guys, what's up!" Matt called as the two brothers entered the ice rink.

            "Hey you guys, where you been we're ready to pick teams!" Tai called out. 

            "Well Takeru here couldn't be pried away from my fridge." Everyone's eyes bugged out, their mouths dropped. Everyone ran up to Takeru to feel his forehead, see if he'd suddenly come down with a terrible sickness. 

            "Guys, calm down I'm ok, Matt got a new fridge and there is edible food in it." Takeru exclaimed amused by how well everyone knew that nothing short of 9900 yen or a delusional fever would persuade anyone to attach themselves to Matt's fridge.

            "Wow" Davis exclaimed "well now that astonishments have been made, may we please start!"

            "Yeah yeah, so who wants to be captain?" Hikari asked. 

*** The game progressed well for the next 3 hours with Tai and Davis as captains. Tai's team won 9-4 but with Takeru and Matt on his team he could do nothing but win. After the game, the whole gang headed over to The Shrine Diner for lunch.

            "Haha, Davis I'm going to order a burger, and fries and 3 milk shakes and YOU have to pay for it haha!" Tai gloated. Another catch to the game played earlier was the loser team paid for lunch and Tai was not going to let Davis off the hook.

            "Hey, Hikari, you don't have to pay for my lunch, I can pay for yours, it's ok." Takeru offered.

            "No don't worry about it Keru, we bet on the game, and our team lost which means that I pay for your lunch. Now let's sit down and watch Davis and my brother fight over ketchup!"

            "Haha, no matter how many times they do it it's still funny."

            "I know. It's great to see my brother fighting like a little kid."

The two friends walked towards the table. Suddenly Takeru lost his vision. 

            "Peek-a-boo. Guess who." A grin spread across Takeru's face as he traced the arms of the person covering his eyes.

            "Um….Erin, Emily, Eva"

Oh my god, what is SHE doing here! Hikari's mind screamed, what was Eriko doing at THEIR dinner. And what was she doing with her arms around Takeru.

            "Silly, it's me!"

            "Oh Eriko look at that!" Takeru turned around to face Eriko. "What are you doing here?"

            "Oh, Keru, I just came out for lunch and by chance I managed to see you!"

            "Eh, 'by chance I managed to see you!'" Hikari mocked. Keru is MY nickname for him. 

            "Well it was my luck too then now wasn't it." Takeru looked into Eriko's eyes, neither of them noticing the hurt on Hikari's face. 

            "I was just about to sit down with my friend wanna join us Eriko? Hikari's paying."

            "What I-I- arg!" Hikari stomped off to the table where the who gang was sitting at.

Takeru looked after Hikari, confused. Did I say something to upset her?

Hikari plopped down beside Joe and just sat there staring at the table. 'Hikari you don't have to pay for my lunch. Peh, then you ask me to pay for her for HER like I'll ever do ANYTHING for her. She's just a stuck up rich brat, oh Keru, I hope that you're just being really nice to her. 

            "Kari, Kari…. KARI!" Hikari was knocked out of her revere by someone calling her name. She looked up to see Izzy looking at her with worried eyes. 

            "Kari, we're ordering, what do you want?" Tai asked her.

            "Oh… um, I'll have a chicken burger and a chocolate milkshake." Hikari politely told the waiter. She looked around her at the large table her friends occupied, where was Takeru. She looked around the dinner and saw him. There with the jocks and the popular people. What's up with him?

            "Hey what's up with Takeru, why'd he abandon us?" Yolie was puzzled as to why Takeru wasn't sitting with  them anymore. 

            "I don't know but I don't like it." Ken said. Him and Davis looked like they were going to blow. Everyone knew that neither of them liked the popular people at all, and Takeru used to be just like them. But now something was different. He was all buddy buddy, and it made no sense to anyone.

            "Here is your food." The waiter had arrived with the food and everyone's thoughts of Takeru were momentarily thrown away while they devoured the food in front of them like a pack of hungry wolves. 

Just as expected, Tai and Davis had begun fighting over the solitary ketchup bottle again and everyone put Takeru to the back of their minds while the watched the spectacle of the two teens fighting. That was everyone but Hikari.

Takeru, why are you being so friendly to them? But above all, why are you spending so much time with her? I thought you and I were the inseparable ones, no you and her. Hikari sat there quite and thinking slowly picking at her food. 

As the day slowly drew to a near, the 11 friends minus Takeru began to leave. They had spent the day talking, eating, talking some more and then eating more. 

It had been a fun day for the retired digidestened. With Tai Matt and Davis' eating contest leaving all three paralyzed for the following 1 hour and Sora, Kari and Yolie's milkshake drinking contest leaving the three girls with headaches. The day had been fun, even Hikari had managed to forget about Takeru for the duration of their outing. 

On their way home, Tai managed to talk to Hikari.

            "Hey, you alright?" Tai spoke full of consern for his sister.

            "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

            "Oh, just that when we first sat down you were very distant and then again when we left Takeru at the diner."

A wave of jealousy hit Hikari, yeah, they had left him there, left him with that girl. 

            "It's nothing Tai." Hikari was getting a tad mad.

            "Hey, sorry didn't mean to get you angry. I'm just worried about you that's all."

            "I know I'm sorry, it's nothing you did. I just….can't figure why he's hanging out with them…"

            "Don't worry Hikari, he'll realize that we're his friends. He'll be back, it was probably just a one day thing anyway."

            "Yeah, your right Tai, he was probably just being nice."

Nice, just being nice, yeah, that's it. It was just Takeru being the nice person he is. Hikari smiled contempt at her decision.

***

Hikari:

            Dear Diary, 

                        Today was really fun, minus the waking up really early part I had fun. We played ice hockey and I was on Davis' team, unfortunately we lost. Man! Do you believe that it was Davis, Mimi, Izzy, Yolie, Sora, and me…well I guess that was a pitiful team, but we still should have beaten Tai and the others. 

            After hockey we went to eat lunch and **Eriko** was there. Man she really bothers me, I'm sure she's trying to separate Takeru from us. But, what can I do, I can't tell him what to do….can I? No I can't ….right no telling Keru what to do…

            Anyway, my courage still hasn't built. I figure I should give it the next 3 years and with enough investment maybe it'll grow enough for me to tell him….maybe? Eh better give it 4 years with lots of interest. 

            Oh man, but I tell you if I see him and Eriko together again I may either puke or scream, wish me luck.   

Oh that's the phone write to you later bye. 

                                    Hikari Yagami.

*Ring Ring*

            "Hello, Yagami residence, Hikari speaking."

            "Hika, hi."

            "Oh hi Keru."

            "Hey, Hika, you and I are best friends right?"

            "Of course we are."

            "Ok so as my best friend and as a girl can I ask for your advise?"

            Uh, oh…"Sure what is it?" Hikari was hesitant.

            "Ok it's about Eriko." Hikari was silent, she felt her stomach knotting. 

            "Ok what is it?" It's that she's medusa isn't it haha she's medusa…just don't say that out loud Yagami!

            "Ok, this may be a weird question, but what would the ideal date be?"

Hikari felt her stomach plummet to the depths of the earth and her heart break. Ideal date? Eriko…

            "Um…."

            "And I want you to be honest. What would your ideal date be?"

MY ideal date? Should I tell him? I want my ideal date to be me and him, not me and someone else…

            "Hika? You still there?"

            Hikari stuttered. "O-oh um, yeah, just thinking." My ideal date…*sigh* well he is my best friend. If he's happy with her then…god!

            "Well, dinner would be a nice way to start off a date, then I guess a walk in the park, with the moon shining bright…" Hikari trailed off as a single unknowing tear escaped her eyes. Her perfect date, she could imagine her perfect date with him.

            "And if you're really lucky, the heavens will open up, and snow will fall blanketing you in a world of sparkles." Hikari closed her eyes and felt herself being swept away. How she longed to walk through the park while it snowed with someone she loved…how she dreamt. 

Takeru was dazed, he could feel the date happening already.

            "Wow thanks Hika that's great I owe you one! Thank you so much, see you tomorrow at school!"

            "Bye." Hikari placed the phone back on the receiver and slid down the wall. If you only knew how much you owe me. God! I just gave my perfect date to the most popular girl in school…Hikari you fool.

            Hey, hope you all liked that. Review please, I'd love to hear from you. Ciao. 


End file.
